


Our Days in the Dawn

by LilPumpkinPrincess



Category: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Happy AU, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OT4, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, fast burn romance, just happy boys realising their feelings, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPumpkinPrincess/pseuds/LilPumpkinPrincess
Summary: A prince, a man with a camera, a royal adviser and a shield.Follow as these guys discover self acceptance, happiness and true love. From high school into adulthood find out how their love blossoms and spend their days in the dawn!Much fluff, healthy poly relationship and a happy ending!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Prompto and Noctis’ fun day out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I am very inexperienced but I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible first day of school, Noctis is happy to once again meet Prompto. Follow them as they have fun at the arcade and become fast friends.  
> Could this be the start of something more?!

Noctis Lucis Caelum sighed as he stared at the uniform reflected in the mirror, he hated it. 

It wasn’t the uniform he hated but the fact that it was his first day at Insomnia Public High School. He knew what would happen, the same thing that always happened; he would walk in and all the students would gawk and stare at the Royal Prince of Lucis and all the teacher would suck up to him, hoping for some royal title or something greedy like that. Not once in all his years of public education had he made a close friend. 

Noctis did vaguely remember there being a boy once with sunshine blond hair, Noctis wasn’t sure why the boy stood out to him, maybe it was because the boy always tripped over when they were together or maybe because the boy looked at Noctis with such passionate and determined eyes. However, it didn't matter in the end, the boy didn’t seem interested in becoming his friend in the end. That was all Noctis wanted, someone to care about him and not his royal title.

“We’re going to be late on your first day if you don’t stop staring at yourself, your majesty.” Ignis Scientia warned Noctis, wiping his glasses with a satin cleaning cloth before placing them back onto his face. He stared at Noctis, no sense of impatience in his eyes, if anything he looked as if he could stand there all day waiting, but Noctis guessed that was just because it was the duty of a Royal Adviser. 

Letting out one more reluctant sigh, he picked up his school bag and followed Ignis out of his apartment, the illusion of freedom gifted to him by his father, and into the car waiting to take him to school.

“Now Noctis,” Ignis opened his planner before continuing, “you will be expected to give a welcoming speech at the opening ceremony. Just vain interest, welcome all your fellow first-years, and thank all the teachers for their hard work. Don’t slouch and remember to keep eye contact so you don- “

“I know Ignis!” Noctis yelled. He had heard all of this twice already, he didn’t need to hear it a third time. “Well, don’t complain to me if you mess up.” Ignis sighed, closed his planner, and stared out the window at the beauty of Insomnia City.

“Oh, and try to make friends this year,” Ignis said as a final farewell when they arrived at the school. Noctis gave a weak smile, if only it was that easy.

* * *

The school day went exactly how Noctis thought it would. He gave the pitifully forced speech and spent the rest of the day surrounded by desperate teachers or alone as students whispered around him. Such a painfully dull day, all he wanted to do now was go back to his apartment and sleep. 

Suddenly, Noctis felt a tap on his back as a boy with a huge grin and sunshine blond hair was jumping excitedly around him.

“Hey there, Prince Noctis!” the boy grinned “I’m Prompto. Prompto Argentum Nice to meet you!” 

Noctis looked him up and down before smiling, “Don’t I know you?” 

The boy looked surprised before letting out an awkward laugh, Noctis no longer feeling sleepy gave Prompto Argentum a friendly nudge.

“So how was your first day?” Prompto crossed his arms behind his head as he walked beside Noctis. 

“Dull” was all Noctis said.

Prompto laughed at the bluntness. “I could kind of guess, you didn’t look exactly excited during your speech.” Prompto stopped in front of Noctis and pushed his eyebrows together into a dramatic frown, “Welcome to this school and don’t forget to study or whatever,” Prompto deepened his voice in a poor imitation of Noctis’. 

Noctis laughed as he gave Prompto another playful nudge, “I do not sound like that!”

“Oh, but you do!” Prompto grinned, excited to see the Prince laughing at his jokes. Deciding that maybe it was safe to push his luck Prompto asked, “Since we finished school early today do you fancy hanging out in the arcade or something?”

Noctis stopped for a moment, he had never been to an arcade before. “Sure,” he said, he guessed he could push back his sleep plan a little longer. 

* * *

The arcade was much busier and louder than Noctis expected, people were running around loud game machines or chilling out at the food court. It was an exciting environment he wasn’t used to; it was almost like he was in one of his video games! 

He looked around unsure of what he was supposed to do, starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Prompto seemed to sense his discomfort since he grabbed Noctis by the hand and started guiding him through the arcade to some of his favourite games. 

Noctis turned out to be surprisingly good at a lot of the games, he managed to get the highest score on whack-a-Cactuar and did well on a lot of the throwing mini-games; Noctis suspected some of his training and good reflexes helped. He even did well on the driving games though he suspected that Ignis would probably be better at those games than him, not like Ignis would come to this kind of place anyway.

Prompto was veining disappointment as Noctis managed to beat him at yet another game, “aw man! How are you so good, are you sure you’ve never come here before?”

“Nope, guess I’m just naturally talented,” Noctis grinned which widened as he saw Prompto roll his eyes. 

They walked around the arcade once more just as one of the machines caught Noctis’ eye, well specifically the prizes caught his eye. Prompto saw it too and followed after him to the machine, “ah that’s a UFO catcher, they’re notorious for being difficult to win. If you ask me, it is all a scam, a scam I say!” 

“Guess you’ve never won huh?” Noctis grinned as Prompto gave him a spirited push. Shifting around his pockets Noctis pulled out a couple of gil and popped them into the machine, instantly the machine came to life and played a catchy tune that Prompto would be humming for days. 

Noctis’ first few attempts were unsuccessful but he was slowly figuring out the kinks in the game, he noticed how the claw slightly opened as it picked up an item, how the claw jerked as it moved. It was like Prompto said, this game was designed not to let people win easily, but if years of being with Ignis and training with Nyx taught him anything, with patience and concentration you can figure out anything. 

Concentrating on his prize, he moved the claw round until it was exactly where he wanted it and slammed his fist down onto the release button. The claw went down and closed around his prize, lifting-lifting-lifting before slightly releasing but the prize didn’t fall, even as it slightly jerked the prize didn’t drop; he had caught the prize so one of the claw prongs were caught on the tag. The claw went to the prize release hole, gave another violent shake that finally released the plush Chocobo toy and dropped it to Noctis’ waiting hands. 

Noctis let out a victorious laugh as Prompto cheered behind him. Noctis turned and presented his prize to Prompto. Prompto grinned but didn’t reach for it, clearly not understanding the gesture, “Umm, this is for you!” Noctis suddenly felt shy. 

Prompto gawked for a moment before taking the prize from Noctis, gave the Chocobo a quick hug, and wrapped his arms around Noctis’ shoulders until they were both jumping up and down with excitement like two little boys, to the amusement of the people around them. If only they knew it was their beloved prince that was the one laughing as he jumped up and down with a Chocobo toy and a boy with the hair of a Chocobo butt. 

Now knowing the trick behind the claw machine, Noctis put on his game face and won the other two prizes that caught his eye; a grizzly teddy bear that reminded him of someone he couldn’t quite place at that moment and the plush of a Moogle wearing a chef outfit. 

“There is one more game we could try!” Noctis swore there a glint in Prompto’s eye as he said this, “how about we make a bet? Loser has to buy the winner lunch?”

“You’re on!” Noctis shot back with an equally competitive glint in his eye as they shook hands and Prompto guided them to the last game, it turned out to be an on-rails shooting game. ‘ _ It doesn’t look too hard _ ’ Noctis thought as he picked up the gun controller as Prompto inserted the appropriate amount of gil into the machine: the game was on!

“How are you so good!” Noctis whined as he wiped the sweat off his hands and stared at the final score. Prompto had destroyed him! “Guess I’m just naturally talented,” Prompto drawled out as he blew imaginary smoke from the end of his gun before placing it back onto the machine. 

“Come on loser, I’m starving!” Prompto quickly declared as he wrapped his arm around Noctis and walked them towards the food court. They found a table near the back to get some distance from the noise of the crowd and gaming machines. Noctis picked up the menu and scrutinized it thoroughly. 

‘Why does almost every meal come with a small salad?’ Noctis groaned as a redhead boy came over to take their order.

“I’ll have a small burger and fries with a cream soda please!” Prompto placed the menu back onto the table as the waiter turned to Noctis. 

“I’ll have a burger too but without the lettuce and tomato please, small fries and an ice-cream sundae.” The waiter nodded, wrote down their orders on his notepad, and walked away, Noctis got reminded of Ignis and smiled to himself as he imagined Ignis in the arcades bright yellow and orange uniforms. 

“So, what do you think our lessons are going to be like?” Prompto pondered aloud which snapped Noctis back to reality. 

“Not sure, probably the history of Eros or the Astrals or something. Ugh, I hope they don’t make us learn about the Kings of Lucis again!” Noctis cringed at the idea of learning his family history for the umpteenth time.

“Aww come on, it would be fun to learn your family history” Prompto teased, “Not all of us know stuff like that”. Noctis thought about it, and how likely it would be for the teacher to question him about all the details and how his classmates would stare and- 

“Nope, doesn’t sound fun at all. Maybe we can learn about fish or something!” Prompto found this to be the funniest thing and was still laughing by the time their food arrived. 

“It would be cool if they taught us how to fight in physical education, but it’ll probably be just learning about endurance or playing games or something,” Prompto said between bites of his burger.

“Endurance is important but if you want to learn how to fight, I’m sure I can help you find a tutor or you can train with me,” Noctis said nonchalantly. Prompto looked up with wide eyes, nodding his head enthusiastically. Prompto made a small choking noise, gave his chest a couple of hits, and swallowed hard before taking a huge gulp of his soda. 

A snort escaped Noctis’ lips which turned into a chuckle as Prompto’s ears turned pink, Noctis couldn’t recall how long it had been since he had this much fun; it was undoubtedly when he and Ignis were kids playing together before their responsibilities took over. 

Prompto finished his soda just as Noctis started eating his ice-cream sundae and stared longingly at the delicious sweet treat, he wished he ordered one too but he was already pushing it too far with the burger and soda. “

You want some?” Noctis asked.

Prompto snapped up Noctis had noticed his longing looks at the sundae. “No! It’s fine, I could never finish one anyway.”    
  
Noctis looked down at his sundae, picked up his spoon, and scooped up a big lump of ice-cream making sure it had enough toppings on it before holding it out in front of Prompto, “We could share this one if you’d like?”

Prompto could feel his ears turning pink again, he fumbled around with words unsure of how to respond before giving in and letting Noctis feed him the spoonful of ice-cream. Noctis chuckled and pointed to his nose, Prompto touched his nose and discovered he was covered in caramel. Prompto tried to lick it off although his tongue wouldn’t reach. 

Together Prompto and Noctis finished the sundae, a sweet feeling around them that wasn’t just because of the dessert. 

“This day didn’t go exactly as I expected,” Prompto happily sighed as he tapped his now super full stomach. 

Noctis went stiff, “did I do something wrong?”

Prompto abruptly sat up ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach to quickly protest with, “NO! It’s just- um,” Prompto wasn’t sure how exactly to word his explanation. “I had this big plan when I invited you here, I was going to show off how good I was at everything and make you think I was cool! But that didn’t exactly work out, all I’ve done was show you my lame side.”

Noctis shook his head and held Prompto’s hand, “You’ve not been lame at all, you kicked my ass at that shooting game and I haven’t had this much fun in years. If you’ve been acting lame today than I’ve been acting lamer!” Noctis looked deep into Prompto’s eyes showing sincerity in everything he just said.

“Lamer? Is that even a word?” Prompto pondered, Noctis grinned “It is now, by royal decree, I make it so!” The two boys snickered again at their stupidity.

* * *

“I’m exhausted!” Noctis stretched his arms over his head, appreciating the cool wind hitting his  face, he didn’t realize how hot it was inside of the arcade.

“Urgh, same” Prompto yawned, “can’t believe we have to go back to school tomorrow, it is too soon.” 

Noctis nodded, “definitely too soon.”

Noctis rubbed the back of his head, a question he had the whole afternoon was at the tip of his tongue again and he knew he couldn’t push it down. “So, why did you act like we only just met today? We’ve known each other since elementary school.”

Prompto stopped in his tracks, Noctis stopped too and turned around. It looked like Prompto was internally struggling with an answer, he opened his mouth like he was about to say something before closing it and shaking his head. Noctis guessed there were some complicated personal feelings behind his answer that were making it hard for Prompto to respond., Noctis didn’t want to ruin this friendship just as it began.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter! We’re friends now and that’s what’s important!” Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto who instantly lit up. 

“Woo! Best buds coming through!” Prompto chanted as they passed through the city crowd.

* * *

Noctis kicked off his shoes as soon as he entered his apartment and threw his school bag aside. He walked into the living room to find Ignis cleaning up the mess he left this morning. Ignis abruptly stood up tall before putting Noctis’ socks into a laundry basket nearby, “Welcome back Noctis, I assume today went well.” 

Noctis slouched onto the couch, putting down the arcade prize bag he was holding onto the table and threw his blazer down beside him, “yeah I suppose it did, I was going to clean up all that when I came back.”

Ignis merely nodded his head. He picked up the blazer Noctis just threw down, rubbed out the creases, and hung it up near the door so it was ready to be worn tomorrow. “Will you be wanting dinner? I could quickly make you curry or order you sushi if you wish?”  Noctis shook his head and yawned as he stood up and walked sluggishly to his bedroom. He was about to go inside when he remembered something, “Ignis before you go, I have something for you.”

Ignis finished putting his shoes on and looked up to see Noctis holding out a plush Moogle in a chef outfit. Ignis took it from Noctis and stared at it, an unreadable expression across his face. He just stood there in silence before saying “thank you” and placed it carefully in his briefcase. Noctis felt a little disappointed, he shrugged before finally retreating into his bedroom, sleep finally winning the battle.

Ignis hovered in the hallway staring at the bedroom door, he took a step towards it before remembering he had his shoes on. He gave his head a violent shake, corrected his glasses, and took a deep breath before finally leaving the apartment; the case with the chef Moogle carefully cradled under his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta Hana!  
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, don't worry some romantic stuff is incoming so stay tuned in!


	2. Prompto, Noctis and the love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is awkward, especially confessions.  
> Is this the start or end of their relationship?!

“Say cheese!” A camera flash blinded an already irritated Noctis. 

“Not now Prompto! I need to get this stupid bestiary assignment finished before class” Noctis protested, he was currently struggling to remember what the little green beasts with the knives were called.

“Well, you should’ve done your homework, like me!” Prompto said as he sat down on the grass, leaning against Noctis, he began to flick through the photos on his camera.

“Maybe, like a good friend, you’d show me your homework so I can copy it,” Noctis asked coyly. Prompto shook his head. 

“And let myself become a bad influence on his majesty by letting him cheat, I wouldn’t dare! Also, I undoubtedly got most of the questions wrong anyway.” Prompto laughed at a particularly silly picture of Noctis sleeping while dressed as Mog the Moogle; it was for their school play which ended up going terribly since Noctis forgot most of his lines so he just made up stuff on the spot. Prompto noticed that most of his pictures were of Noctis; that or selfies.

“Ugh, I can’t remember! Prompto, are the green knife guys called Tonberrys or Dingleberrys? It isn’t cheating if-” 

Before Noctis could finish his sentence, he sensed someone nearby. 

He looked up as a couple of giggling girls skipped towards them, their eyes on Prompto. Noctis gave his friend a sharp nudge in the ribs and pointed to the girls. Prompto stumbled as he stood up, accidentally knocking Noctis so hard his pen tore right through his homework sheet.

Noctis looked down at his now completely ruined homework before crumbling it up into a small ball and throwing it into his school bag; he’ll just make up another excuse to his teacher again, as long as Ignis didn't find out he’d be fine.

“Heyy Prom!” one of the girls giggled, her friend hanging expectantly on her arm.

“Um, Hi!” Prompto’s voice slightly cracked as he said this, Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“I-we were wondering if you were needing any new models for your photography club again? We would be super happy to volunteer.” The girl said this while attempting to casually strike a pose. Noctis let out a groan of disgust that no one heard.

“No thanks, I won't be needing any models right now, our next assignment is scenery,” Prompto said apologetically. 

“Well if you change your mind we are still-” the girls started to say but Noctis had had enough. Noctis stood up beside Prompto, draped his arm around his friend, and stared down at the surprised girls.

“You got an answer to your stupid questions, so please leave.” Noctis didn't like to be rude, he hated unneeded conflict but something about these girls and how they stared at Prompto made Noctis’ stomach churn. 

“Of course!” the girls chimed in unison and to Noctis’ and Prompto’s surprise the girls ran off giggling as they sang, “Jealous Prince alert~” 

This annoyed Noctis even more, he already knew that the girls at this school had plenty of nicknames for him and Prompto, there was even a ‘secret’ fan club if what the boys in their class said were true. Noctis didn't care, he was used to people talking about him behind his back at the palace and his previous schools.

“Hey bud, you doing okay?” Prompto asked as he looked up at Noctis with his bright blue eyes. Noctis turned away and sat back down. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess the homework annoyed me more than I thought.” Noctis sighed. He knew this wasn’t true but he wasn't going to admit what was annoying him, not yet at least. Prompto sat back down next to him, grabbed Noctis by his shoulders, and pulled him down until Noctis’ head was resting on Prompto's lap. 

“What you need is a nap before class Mr. Crankypants!” Prompto sang, stopping a surprised Noctis from sitting back up. 

“But I’m okay!” Noctis protested.

“No, you’re cranky and you get cranky when you’re tired so a nap is a must! Don’t worry I'll wake you up before class starts.” Prompto said. Noctis sighed, he knew it was a losing battle, so he gave in and closed his eyes. A comforting warmth surrounded him as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Prompto looked around, searching to see if there was anyone around that could disturb his friends' nap, but no, they were all alone. Unsurprising really, not many people came over unless they needed to talk to Noctis or Prompto, like those girls just now. They were after all at their little hangout spot behind the photography clubroom, it slowly became known that Noctis liked to hang out there when he needed space from annoying teachers constantly pestering him.

Content that no one else was around Prompto looked down at his friend's sleeping face. Noctis looked more relaxed now, Prompto knew all his friend needed was a good nap! 

Prompto began to gently play with the Noctis’ hair, each strand of black hair grazing softly through his fingers. Prompto carefully tucked Noctis’ hair behind his ear so it wouldn't get into his eyes and wake him up. 

Prompto couldn't get over how beautiful Noctis was, it was no surprise to him that so many girls at their school fancied him or why the guys idolized him. Prompto could still hardly believe he was even allowed this close to the prince and especially be able to call him his friend. 

It was everything he wanted for years and yet it wasn't enough, there was something deep inside him hurting, begging to come out but Prompto wasn't sure what it was, yet.

 _‘Is that a freckle or a beauty mark?’_ he thought as he continued to look at Noctis’ sleeping face. Slightly bending over, he tried to get a closer look at the mark but as he did Noctis, still fast asleep, rolled over so that the two boys were face to face. Their lips an inch apart. 

Prompto sat back abruptly, the sudden movement awakened the sleeping prince. “Woah! Guessing it's time for class?” Noctis yawned.

“Y-yes!” Prompto stammered as Noctis sat up and rustled his messy black hair. Noctis, still in a sleepy daze, didn't see how bright red his friend's face was as they picked up their school bags. He turned around intending to walk to class with his friend but Prompto was already running ahead.

“Hey wait, you’re going the wrong way!” Noctis yelled as he watched Prompto trip on his school bag and fall face-first onto the ground. 

* * *

Noctis yawned as he and Prompto exited the school grounds. “Do you want to come over and play some king’s knight again?” Noctis asked.

“Not tonight!” Prompto stammered, Noctis could have sworn Prompto was purposely avoiding his gaze. “My parents are home early tonight and they have some big dinner planned. Sorry, maybe next time.” 

Noctis had no reason not to believe Prompto but he was disappointed, he was looking forward to playing some games tonight.

* * *

By the time Prompto got home, it was raining heavily, he shook the raindrops out of his hair and put his damp school bag down. He looked up to find the house once again dark and empty, he felt so guilty about lying to Noctis, he was even sure why he did. 

Prompto crouched down in the hallway and put his head on his knees. The air around him felt heavy, the house was so quiet he could hear his still thundering heartbeat. 

Taking a deep breath Prompto stood up, shuffled into the cold kitchen, and searched the fridge and cupboards. Empty, just his luck. “Guess I got some shopping to do,” Prompto sighed to himself and picked up his still damp school bag from the hallway and left the house.

Running with his bag over his head in a poor attempt to protect his hair from the rain he reached the supermarket in no time. Prompto was relieved to discover that it wasn't too crowded, he picked up a shopping basket and walked towards the closest aisle. 

Prompto was placing a couple of cup noodles in his basket when he heard someone behind him call his name.

“Prompto?”

Prompto turned to see Ignis, Noctis royal adviser and friend, standing tall before him. “Hey, Ignis,” Prompto greeted in a small voice, he was hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. 

“Is Noctis not with you today?” Ignis asked, Prompto shook his head, guilt rising again. “No, I have a fa-family thing on. A dinner thing.” Prompto's voice sounded strained as he said this.

Ignis looked down at Prompto’s basket of cereal, milk, and cup noodles and raised an eyebrow. “Clearly,” he said with a stern voice. Prompto shifted awkwardly.

“Look,” Ignis said with a sigh, “I didn't want to get involved but I have started to become concerned about your relationship with Noctis.”

Prompto’s head snapped up. “I don't know what your intentions are, I am sure you have no ill will towards Noctis but if you intend to just play with his feelings or continue lying to him I am asking you to stop. I don't wish to see either you or Noctis get hurt.” Ignis continued.

Prompto was shocked, “Of course I don't intend to hurt Noctis! He’s my...we’re friends.” Prompto found himself struggling with the last word, his throat was tight and he could feel the shopping basket handle gripped painfully in his hand. 

Ignis placed his hand gently on Prompto's shoulder, “I think you should take some time and consider your feelings. Noctis is very fond of you, I’m sure you’ve realized.” Ignis’s voice was comforting. All Prompto could do was nod dumbly but this seemed to satisfy Ignis who apologized for seeming so harsh and walked away to pay for his ingredients. 

Prompto left the supermarket empty-handed, no longer hungry. 

* * *

Prompto didn't come to school the next day which greatly concerned Noctis. Prompto wasn't even answering Noctis’ texts and despite the teachers' assurance that Prompto only caught a cold due to the rain, Noctis didn't feel any better.

This did give him more time to talk to the other guys in the school and although they were friendly enough it didn't fill the void that Noctis was feeling. This was just his princely duty to get to know the people. Noctis knew that everything would go back to normal once Prompto recovered and came back.

This unfortunately did not happen. Oh, Prompto did come back to school after a painfully long weekend for Noctis, but something was different. Prompto was undeniably avoiding Noctis, despite Prompto's guarantee that he wasn't when Noctis did get a few chances to talk to him, but it would always end with him running off to talk to another group of people leaving Noctis all alone. 

Noctis felt sick, he felt confused and most of all hurt. He tried to think of what he could have possibly done to make Prompto dislike being around him. Was it because he was rude to those girls? Did he have enough of Noctis’ attitude? Or maybe, he was just bored of being his friend. Had he expected being friends with a Prince to be more glamorous or exciting? None of these felt right though, he knew Prompto wasn't like that, or he thought he knew. 

Two days went by, but Noctis hardly realized, he was going through the motions. He wasn't processing anything. He didn't even remember if he talked to Ignis at all that morning. Noctis was sitting in class, his head on his desk with Prompto nowhere to be seen.

Noctis didn't register there being anyone else in the classroom until he heard a loud cough next to him. He turned his head so he was staring up at a girl with black braids, clearly seeing she had something to say Noctis lifted his head from the desk and leaned back on his chair. 

“Sorry to disturb you, your majesty-” the girl was interrupted by Noctis shaking his head, “Noctis is fine,” he said. 

“Oh, okay. Noctis, sorry to disturb your nap but we were all wondering if you knew what was wrong with Prompto? He’s been acting differently recently.” Noctis could see more girls were hanging around the classroom doorway, so others had noticed the change in Prompto too.

“Is he sick?” the girl carefully continued, “or did you two break up or something?”

“Break up?!” the girl jumped at Noctis’ harsh tone. 

“Or not break up, maybe just a disagreement? You don't seem to be close anymore, so we were concerned that-' she continued carefully,' but Noctis didn't listen to what else the girl had to say, Noctis stood up, which sent his chair flying behind him, and ran out of the classroom. 

Noctis didn't care if he looked strange. He didn’t stop to apologize as he pushed past the other students; he needed to find Prompto right now. 

‘ _Him and Prompto not close?’ Noctis_ ’ thoughts were a jumbled mess, ‘ _did they break up? not friends?!_ ’.

These were all things he had considered to himself but to have someone say it to him made it all too real. He wouldn’t let it continue this way, he needed to find Prompto! He wouldn’t let him leave like this, not before Noctis got to confess how he truly felt. 

Sure he had Ignis and he was slowly getting closer to his classmates, but that was all thanks to Prompto. All that without Prompto... that wasn’t enough. His life wasn't complete if Prompto wasn't part of it. It would be like living without the sun; dark and meaningless.

Noctis finally found Prompto. He was in the photography club room sitting quietly in the corner. Prompto was astonished to see Noctis burst into the room, panting heavily and sweating as if he had just run a marathon. Not knowing what made him do it, Prompto threw his camera aside, ran to the other side of the clubroom, and climbed out the window. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Noctis shouted and followed Prompto through the window and chased after him. Not taking any chances Noctis warped so that he was close enough to tackle Prompto to the ground. They struggled for a bit until it ended with Noctis sitting on top of Prompto’s chest, face to face. Noctis was stunned to see that Prompto was crying. He hoped he wasn’t hurting Prompto by sitting on him.

“Why have you been avoiding me, and don't give me any bullshit that you haven’t because you have!” Noctis cried out. He was panting heavily, struggling to word his feelings properly.

“I haven't, I don't mean to, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do!” Prompto sobbed. 

“What are you supposed to do? What does that mean?! Did I do something wrong?!” Noctis asked.

“No no no, it isn't you. I’m not-” Prompto let out a huge sniff “I’m not good enough. I’ve worked so hard thinking that I could one day be worthy enough but I am still so worthless.” Prompto sobbed. 

Noctis clenched his teeth and his fist, punching his friend in the face, “YOU ARE NOT FUCKING WORTHLESS! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!” Noctis furiously shouted. 

Prompto kept shaking his head ignoring everything Noctis was saying, “I am! Why can't you see that I am?! All I wanted was to be your friend and yet when I achieve that. . . all I want is more! I’m selfish and disgusting..” Prompto didn't get to continue.

Noctis kissed him, the kiss was hard due to the anger Noctis was feeling but as their lips meshed perfectly together there was no denying the desire, the desperation behind the kiss. Noctis finally pulled away, he could taste salt from Prompto's tears on his lips and very gently rested his forehead upon Pormpto’s forehead. 

“Stop, stop lying to yourself. You know you’re not worthless, you're worth more than that damn crystal that protects this city. I don't care if you're selfish, I love you no matter what.” Noctis was sobbing now too.

“You’re my Prompto!”

“You’re in love with me,” Prompto asked, his face bewildered. “Obviously, you idiot!” Noctis laughed.

Prompto covered his face with his hands, tears falling everywhere, “I love you too, so much it hurts, so much I never want to let you go!” he said softly. 

Noctis gently removed Prompto's hands from his face and placed them on his cheek. “Good, because I’m never letting you go!” Noctis whispered.

They just lay there silent, tears falling until they were both laughing. They laughed as the pent-up energy evaporated until everything felt calm once again; if not a little awkward. The laughs died down, Noctis lifted his head until he was face to face with Prompto again who was smiling the biggest and stupidest grin Noctis had ever seen. 

Taking Noctis by surprise, Prompto kissed him; still salty but no longer hard. They both felt so warm, weightless, and happy. They kissed and kissed until their lips hurt and gently held each other in a tight embrace.

“I hope you know that your fan club is going to go crazy over this.” Prompto teased.

Noctis groaned and pressed his face into his boyfriend's chest.

* * *

“Awesome! Look at this part!” Prompto exclaimed he shoved the comic into Noctis’ face. “Dude, how am I supposed to read it if you shove it in my face?” Noctis took the comic from Prompto.

“With your eyes duh!” Prompto playfully kicked Noctis’ leg which was returned by a kick from Noctis. 

“You know,” Prompto said as he picked up another comic from their pile on the floor, they were chilling out in Noctis apartment, one of Prompto's favorite places to be; purely just for all the comics and anime, Noctis had stashed away.

“Your confession was so cheesy I could have sworn it was like a scene in a comic book,” Prompto continued, Noctis looked up from his comic with a disgusted face.

“My confession? What about you and your dramatics all week?!” Noctis argued. Prompto shook his head feigning ignorance, “I have no idea what you’re talking about? I am never dramatic.”

“Oh yeah?” Noctis laughed as he jumped over and pulled Prompto into a friendly tackle, Prompto managed to get the upper hand by surprising Noctis by kissing his cheek. Not wanting to lose Noctis pulled Prompto into a full kiss only stopping once they realized they were ruining all the comics under them.

Settling down again, they decided on a comic and cuddled up onto the couch to read it together. It was at this time Ignis walked in, surprised to see the piles of comics littering the living room floor and the two boys in each other’s arms. 

Noctis lazily looked over, his eyes connected with Ignis who nodded his head towards prompto, Noctis responded with a thumbs up and a small smile. ‘ _I managed to sort everything out and I’m super happy_ ’ it seemed to say to Ignis. 

“Hi, Ignis” Prompto waved, he had just noticed the Ignis. 

“Hello Prompto, it seems you managed to figure everything out.” Ignis started, organizing the comics into small neat piles.

“Yeah, thank you for your advice by the way. I didn't understand everything at first but it helped me admit some stuff in the end.” Prompto said bashfully. Noctis looked from Prompto to Ignis and raised an eyebrow.

“What advice? When did this happen?” Noctis asked, looking back at Prompto, a cheeky grin appeared on Prompto's face.

“That's a secretttt~” Prompto sang. 

“Oh yeah?” Noctis gritted his teeth, put his hands through Prompto’s hair, and started messing it up. Prompto laughed, begging Noctis to stop. “Not until you tell me!” Noctis laughed, but Prompto wasn't going to admit anything. They thrashed around until they both fell off the couch. Noctis rolled over and lay his head on Prompto's chest, both of them laughing so hard neither of them noticed Ignis leaving the apartment.

Ignis closed the door behind him and leaned against it, a pained expression on Ignis' face. Ignis took in a sharp breath, his fists clenched by his sides. Slowly, Ignis composed himself and pulled himself from the door, he could still hear the two boys laughing inside. Slowly, very slowly, Ignis made his way back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta Hana!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the kudos!!


End file.
